2013-04-01 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 11
Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, the Helicarrier, both individuals went through physical review. Kitten was very unhappy about it all, and did not like the enclosed areas on the flying craft. And of course, Fury made sure to let Catty loose in their quarters to make a mess until C.A.T. and Rogers arrived to scold her, and get hissed and spit at for abandoning her for so long. The two still aren't talking right to one another, but C.A.T. managed to get Catty into a car carrier. Kitten had to be left behind for a little while and has not met Catty yet as the two head back to Katrinka's apartment. In normal clothes, Katrinka unlocks her front door and opens it, only to let out a cry of despair. The place is hell. There is toilet paper about, rabbit droppings, the smell of cat piss, cat fur all about, the show of kitty litter being dragged about the place, things knocked over, and the glass coffee table is shattered. Catty lets out a yowl when her cat cage is dropped and Katrinka lets out a sound of distress, "I'm going to kill you, you damn cat!" Captain America looks at the cat carrier they have with them the black alley cat inside. He lets out a low whistle, "You ever think you just might be letting the cats have too much control of your life and living space?" The words out of his mouth as he reaches to pick up the bunny who had a rabbit look on its face that equated to 'Yay... people to feed me and love me.. Oh you brought the jerk.' "I'm telling you Ears, we should make a run for it." "You named it Ears?" Katrinka rolls her eyes and goes to pick up the cat carriage again, "Be happy you are in that cage," she evil eyes Catty. Catty makes a low growl at her Mistress, as Katrinka then boots the front door closed. She moves to put Catty on the counter and looks with tears at the place. "We can't sleep here tonight...," she shakes her head in horror. Cap shrugs, "Ain't my bunny to name." He rubs the rabbit right behind the base of one of it's ears being gentle. He sets the rabbit down. He looks around, "No no I don't think so. My old place was compromised. I guess I could use a room at the Avenger's mansion or the academy." "Well, she doesn't have a name, so name her what you want," Katrinka admits. "And I can't very well be staying at the Avenger's Mansion, so I guess a hotel room," she grumbles. "So, you going to sell your old place since it is 'compromised'? Why bother rebuilding it?" Captain America shrugs, "I dunno. Though it hasn't been struck at since then. It's been rebuilt and made safer. It's actual a decommissioned SHIELD base." He looks at Kat, "Yeah I can see that now. Stark would have a stroke." A quiet mmmm, "Well, up to you. But I'm going to need a bigger place for Kitten," Katrinka admits with a dramatic sigh. "She won't be bale to stay here for more than a month or so. She gets big fast to what I understand." She shakes her head slightly, a hand on hip as she looks at the place with horror still. "Maybe I can hire a professional crew? Normally I don't like strangers in here, but I'm scared to touch anything." Captain America laughs, "That or a blow torch. I don't know about letting the cat loose in my place. She's seemed to be hell on wheels. I mean I am pretty sure she's calling the shots." Katrinka glares at her pouting feline once more. "Alright, alright...you got a point....you had that water spray idea right?" A low growl from Catty seems to almost indicate she understands what is going on. Captain America nods, "Yeah, I don't know if it will work. I'm thinking taking her to Dr. Strange. See if we need to have any demons or evil spirit driven out of her." He says with a half joke, "That or if she's a skrull." "Uh-huh, sure...evil spirit." Katrinka rolls her eyes. "Who is Dr. Strange anyway?" She mmms softly, her expression thoughtful. Captain America Nods, "Mystical mage or something. He's got magic powers or that's what he said. That sounds for the best plan the water bottle. Come on let's go." With a raise of an eyebrow, "Uh-huh." She then sighs, "Hotel then?" She appears thoughtful. Captain America shakes his head, "My place. No hotel will let you in with that cat to stay." He says as he moves to gather up the rabbit.